


After A Couple Romps

by ForgottenChesire



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent Voyeurism, Kinktober 2018, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 17:18:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/pseuds/ForgottenChesire
Summary: Idly she unbuttons her pants, not worrying about the nose her zipper makes as she pulls it down. With all the noise that Alfred is making Penguin could be serenading the Riddler and they wouldn’t hear. Seeing this, seeing Bruce pounding into Alfred, it gives a whole new perspective to… well, everything that happened when they were younger. It certainly explains Bruce’s possessiveness of his butler and Alfred’s unyielding loyalty. And, she licks her lips, why he was so jealous of her.The noise picks up, Alfred growing louder and louder until with a move that has Selena’s eyes widening flips the duo. If her hands weren’t otherwise preoccupied she’d be fanning herself. Alfred’s back is littered with old scars and new scratches, something that may feature in future dreams. There are hickey’s carefully placed where long sleeved shirts can hide and Bruce’s hands are leaving bruises on Alfred’s hips as the older man rides him. Up and down he moves. Graceful. Fluid. She bites her lip to keep the moan building in.





	After A Couple Romps

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27 Voyeurism

Selina knows what she is doing is wrong. That just standing here is a bad idea. That what she is watching is a private moment that she shouldn’t be witnessing but holy fuck she can’t look away. Bruce, tall and handsome having finally grown into his body, is oh so naked. So wonderfully nude; swear glistening off abs that his turtlenecks hide. It’s an intoxicating sight. And, Selina thinks letting her eyes slide down to the body beneath Bruce, back arching into the thrusts. Old Alfred isn’t hard on the eyes either. Never before had she thought she’d be into ‘silver foxes’ but Alfred makes her heavily consider getting into them. Or maybe it is because it is Alfred that it's as hot as it is to see Bruce fucking him so hard.

 

The silver-haired butler is making sounds that she never thought possible. Low moans that shake her core, contented sighs, and she thinks she even hears a sound that can be considered a ‘mew’ but the could also have just been a bed spring protesting the treatment it’s receiving. She leans against the door jamb, not even trying to hide and forgetting the reason she came here. Her mind is basically blank as stares. Watching as Alfred lifts a leg to put it on Bruce's back.

 

Idly she unbuttons her pants, not worrying about the nose her zipper makes as she pulls it down. With all the noise that Alfred is making Penguin could be serenading the Riddler and they wouldn’t hear. Seeing this, seeing Bruce pounding into Alfred, it gives a whole new perspective to… well, everything that happened when they were younger. It certainly explains Bruce’s possessiveness of his butler and Alfred’s unyielding loyalty. And, she licks her lips, why he was so jealous of her.

 

The noise picks up, Alfred growing louder and louder until with a move that has Selena’s eyes widening flips the duo. If her hands weren’t otherwise preoccupied she’d be fanning herself. Alfred’s back is littered with old scars and new scratches, something that may feature in future dreams. There are hickey’s carefully placed where long sleeved shirts can hide and Bruce’s hands are leaving bruises on Alfred’s hips as the older man rides him. Up and down he moves. Graceful. Fluid. She bites her lip to keep the moan building in.

 

Alfred’s climax is quiet compared to the coupling. A gasped out ‘Master Bruce!’ and a back that goes rigid. She could bounce a quarter off that back. The bodies quit moving which is a shame, she hadn’t gotten off yet so close and yet so far away. She tilts her head, a few more visits to Wayne manor may be needed if this is what the bats are up to when the cat is away.

 

“Want me to suck you off or ride you until you come, love?”

 

The words keep her rooted where she is, dying to know what is picked. Her hands which had been reaching to button her pants stop. No verbal answer is given but Alfred lifts himself up off of Bruce. Should the sight of cum, apparently from a round she wasn’t here to witness, leaking out an ass excite her as much as it does? Probably not but then she’s never been what people outside of Gotham would consider normal. She focuses in on Alfred who moves to sit next to Bruce who then sits up. His eyes meet hers and Selena thinks that the gig is up. That Bruce will call her out. That Alfred will scramble to get dressed and then chase her out. But Bruce doesn’t. He just smirks at her.

 

Watching Alfred give head is like watching a strange dance. Each bob, each lunge with hollowed out cheeks wrings a noise out of Bruce. The words flowing out of the young billionaire filthy, promises of spankings and blindfolds and Jesus, Mary, and Josef making Alfred do the shopping with a vibrating buttplug firmly in his ass. Alfred pulls off of Bruce and when Selina moves just right she can see a trail of saliva leading from the butler’s lips to Bruce’s dick.

 

“Will this be after we’ve romped and I’ve got at least a load of your come in me, sir?”

 

“At least,” Bruce agrees.

 

“ _ Very _ good, sir.”

 

Jesus. Alfred should no be able to sound that sexy when saying things like that. Her fingers are moving purposely as she watches Alfred returns to bobbing his head. Bruce’s eyes close for a moment hands gripping Alfred’s hair as he climaxes. She shudders through her own release. 

 

“That was brilliant, Alfred. Thank you.”

 

“It was a pleasure, Master B,” Alfred slurs, clearly about to pass out. She doesn’t blame him for sounding so worn out. It looked like Bruce really gave him a workout. She slips out while Bruce is petting and kissing Alfred. She grins as she leaves, stopping to drop off the slip of paper that was the reason she came here in the first place. Information that Bruce wanted. Another nighttime visit will have to be had… and next time she might bring a camera.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)  
> Author Responses
> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> This author, and boy does it feel weird to address myself like this lol, understands that leaving comments can be very stressful. She has a lot of anxiety. So if you don’t want me to answer your comments don’t worry, if you sign it with “~Whisper” I won’t reply. I love all of you so much!


End file.
